


Winter Nights

by ImaginationisKey996



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pre Relationship, a single swear word, also there is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationisKey996/pseuds/ImaginationisKey996
Summary: Dongmin is late coming home from his exam.  Like really late.  So Bin stays up and worries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little wintery fluff for everyone! i hope you enjoy. There may be a part two to this in the works. We will see <3

It is not uncommon for Bin’s roommate, Dongmin, to return to the apartment much later than he had intended. He just gets so caught at the school with his six upper level courses, all of which have finals. If Dongmin wants to keep top grades then he needs to spend the extra time. Or at least that is what he has told Bin. Bin disagrees whole heartedly. Or at least he thinks that there has to be some sort of balance between studying hard for good grades and actively taking care of yourself. Sometimes Dongmin doesn’t leave the library until it closes for the night, sprinting to the bus stop to catch the last bus home. The only solace for Bin was that today was supposed to be Dongmin’s last final and then the boy could finally relax and Bin wouldn’t have to worry about whether he was eating or not. 

Except that the exam ended two hours ago. 

The bus takes approximately forty five minutes to get from the school to their apartment.

The mid winter sky has grown dark and the wind has picked up considerably. Tiny, white flakes dribble down from the sky, a precursor to the snow storm that hovers threateningly over the city, just waiting to coat everything in snow. Bin is sitting in the living room, some drama playing on the tv in front of him. He couldn’t tell you the name of it if you paid him, opting instead to stare out the picture window, looking into the darkness for any sign of movement that would let him know that his roommate had returned. He had even texted Dongmin to ask how the exam had gone and the boy hadn’t responded. And he never did that. Even if he was nearly asleep he’d still text Bin back. 

Bin is worried for his friend, obviously. If Dongmin dies whose gonna pay the other half of the rent? Theres no way Bin could afford this place on his own and its way to big for one person anyway. It’s a little more complicated, though. Sometime during the four months they’ve been rooming together, Bin has developed and itsy bitsy, minuscule, tiny, nearly non existent crush. It’s nothing he can’t handle of course. It has been incredibly easy to ignore the fluttery feelings in his chest whenever Dongmin gets more than a foot away from him. Or when they make eye contact. Or when Bin actually convince Dongmin to take a break from studying, not anticipating that it will result in the two of them seated on the couch, side by side, tucked under one blanket. Not anticipating that Dongmin will be so exhausted from his studies that about half way through the film they put on he’ll fall asleep. Not anticipating that he’ll fall asleep on Bin, head resting on his shoulder, soft, warm, puffs of air tickling Bin’s neck. Yeah, its been really easy.

This whole crush thing really snuck up on him, too, but once he started noticing things he just couldn’t stop. It all started on a Saturday morning near the end of September. Bin woke up to the pitter patter of rain against his window and the rumbling roll of thunder billowing across the sky. A few second later there is the inevitable flash of lightning in the distance and the wind shakes the tree branches violently. 

There is no way to tell what time it is by looking outside so Bin wakes up his phone to check the time, blinding himself in the process. It’s still early but another roll of thunder is a good indication that he won’t be able to fall back asleep anytime soon. He pulls himself from the warmth of his sheets, pulls on the thickest, warmest socks he can find and heads out into the living room. 

Dongmin is already awake, a fairly typical occurrence and he is curled up on the window seat, back pressed against the sill, knees tucked into his chest. His book lays forgotten on his lap and he has a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. He doesn’t notice Bin enter the room, too caught up in watching the weather. 

Bin pads toward him and sees that Dongmin isn’t just watching the weather, but there is a couple, a boy and a girl, both around their age, dancing around on the sidewalk. They pay the storm no heed, letting the rain soak their hair and clothes, umbrellas nowhere in sight. Eventually the boy wraps his arms around the girls waist and kisses her. She pulls back and laughs, entwining her fingers with his and leading him onward down the street.

“Looks fun.” Bin says. Dongmin hums in agreement, seemingly unfazed. 

“They’re gonna get sick, though.” He says lifting his coffee to his lips and taking a sip. Bin watches his pensive reflection in the window and he can’t help but be mesmerized by the little movement. How can someone look so elegant doing nothing more than taking a sip of coffee?

Bin has always been fully aware that Dongmin is handsome. Hell, he practically redefined the meaning of handsome when they first met. But theres something about the stark light of the sun through the thick storm clouds. It catches on his long, dark eyelashes, casting spidery shadows across his cheeks. It bounces off his high cheek bones displaying his natural blush and flawless skin in startling clarity. His lips are carnation pink and still slightly sleep swollen. His hair looks soft. Bin has the intense, almost visceral, urge to touch and his heart thuds heavily in his chest.

Huh.

That’s never happened before.

Dongmin must feel that Bin is still hovering behind him because he tuns and swings his legs off the window seat and faces him. He looks up at Bin with his beautiful umber eyes, dark and incredibly intelligent.

“There’s more coffee in the kitchen if you want. Pancakes too, though it’s a new recipe so I’m not sure if you’ll like them.” He says with a smile before returning to his room, coffee mug in hand. Probably to go study or something. Bin heads into the kitchen where he is greeted with a stack of incredibly delicious pancakes. 

Before university Bin and Dongmin hadn’t been _great_ friends. It was more of a case where Bin’s friends were friends with Dongmin’s friends and it resulted in them all hanging out. A lot. Not to mention that they went to the same high school, although they were a year apart. Dongmin had graduated and was immediately accepted into a school for the arts. He was majoring in acting but he always made sure to fill his schedule to the brim with any course that seemed interesting. He even made sure to take every single science class that their school offered even though it was kind of useless for his major. 

When Bin had graduated his first choice of university just happened to be them same one Dongmin was enrolled in. He was accepted as well, majoring in dance. So when Dongmin had returned to their hometown the summer Bin graduated he had suggested that the two of them find a place together since his previous roommate was going to be studying abroad it had seemed like the easiest option. Especially since there was no on campus accommodation. Bin had accepted the offer. 

Now here he was perched anxiously on the couch, thoughts spinning in a hundred different directions but somehow all twisted up around one person. He can’t help but be worried about where on earth Dongmin has ended up because while the boy is incredibly book smart he is not particularly street smart and he gets easily distracted by things that intrigue him. Once Bin had almost lost him at the park because he had followed a frog into the woods. 

Bin flicks the tv off. It’s not like he’s paying attention anyways and he walks toward the window. The snow is falling quickly now, flakes thick and heavy coating the ground and the flickering fluorescent light from the street lamps showcase each snowflakes rapid decent. The powder has built up a good few inches on the pavement. 

Bin squints out into the darkness as a figure swaddled up in a thick coat trudges into the light from the street lamp, heading towards the front door. As the figure nears, Bin can pick out the bright red tips of frozen ears and dark, damp hair. It’s Dongmin he knows. He turns from the window and heads toward the front door, hovering until it cracks open and Dongmin tumbles in from the storm. Bin immediately grabs for him and begins helping out of his wet winter clothes, unwinding the scarf from around his neck.

“Sorry I’m so late.” Eunwoo mumbles through frozen lips as Bin slides the scarf off. 

“I missed the last bus and then my phones died right after I got your text and then I had to walk home and—“

“Hey, it’s okay.” Bin interrupts helping Dongmin get his arms out of his coat sleeves. The whole thing is soaked through and incredibly heavy. The snow had even soaked through into the shoulders of his sweater not to mention his pants from about mid thigh downward and his shoes and socks.

Dongmin sit on the little bench they have by the shoe rack, frigid fingers fumbling with the laces of his boots. Bin kneels down and takes Dongmin’s foot into his lap, brushing off the ice build up around the knot before working it open and loosening them so Dongmin can pull his foot out. He does the same for the other foot and then stands, taking Dongmin’s icy hands in his and pulling him upward. 

He man handles the frozen boy towards his room, pushing him bodily inside. 

“Get changed.” he calls. “Then come to the kitchen. There’ll be hot chocolate on the go for you.” Then he closes Dongmin’s door and heads to the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate.

After a couple minutes Dongmin comes out of his room in a hoodie, sweatpants and the softest white, wool socks pulled up to just under his knees. His still shivering though, his hair is still damp and his hand which are normally pale and elegant are a bright angry red from the cold. Bin is still waiting for the water to boil so he walks to Dongmin and takes the boys frigid hands in his own, rubbing over them in an attempt to warm them. Dongmin offers him a shy little smile.

“I’m okay, you know. You don’t have to do all this. it’s my own fault for missing the bus anyways. I should have been paying more attention to the time.” Dongmin says. Bin keeps running his hands over Dongmin’s, relishing in the excuse to touch.

“It’s okay and it’s not your fault. I was just worried that something had happened to you.” Their really just holding hands now. Bin takes in Dongmin’s flushed face. His cheeks and the tip of his nose are impossibly red and little droplets of melted snow drip from his hair onto his cheeks. Bin lets go of Dongmin’s hands and Dongmin lets out a breath that sounds suspiciously disappointed. 

Bin lifts his hand to cup Dongmin’s cheeks, gently massaging his thumbs over his cheek bones in an attempt to get the blood moving. Or that’s what he tells himself as he watches the frozen skin dimple under the weight of his thumb. It just as soft as he had thought it would be. Dongmin’s hands, still cold but warmer than before, come up to wrap around Bin’s forearm just below his elbow. His eyes start to droop closed, all the late nights studying finally catching up to him not to mention the warmth from Bin’s hands in contrast to the frigid air outside. 

Dongmin starts to let the weight of his head rest in Bin’s hands, giving up on holding it up himself and it squishes his cheeks together, forcing his lips into a cute little pout. Its a face that Bin probably wouldn’t find cute on literally anyone else and yet his heart is swooping around his chest. It’s like holding a tiny sleepy puppy. You don’t dare move for fear of waking him. It’s not like he’ll be mad if he is awoken but the image is just so damn cute that you can’t bring yourself to shift at all.

Unfortunately, the whistle of the kettle causes Dongmin to jerk his head out of Bin’s hands, blinking his eyes open dazedly. 

“Sorry.” He says with a sheepish, sleepy smile. “It’s been a really long day…” 

“Why don’t you go wait for me in the living room and I’ll bring you your hot chocolate.”

Dongmin lets out a quite noise of consent and makes his way to the living room. 

When Bin enters a few minutes later with two cups of hot chocolate and a towel in hand he finds Dongmin wrapped in his blanket and curled up in the corner of the couch he had been sitting. He looks up when Bin enters the room and gives another sleepy smile which quickly turns to a pout as Bin gestures for him to move to the floor. Bin huffs out a laugh as Dongmin slides himself onto the floor and then gives him both cups of hot chocolate. Then he hops onto the couch behind Dongmin, one leg on either side of his shoulders. Dongmin passes him one of the cups of hot chocolate and Bin puts it on the table beside the couch. Then he unfolds the towel and begins to dry Dongmin’s hair. 

Dongmin hums into his hot chocolate as Bin ruffles the towel through his hair careful not to jostle the other too much.

“Did you know that my parents are going to Cuba for Christmas? My mom phoned me after the exam. Guess I’m not going home for Christmas this year…” Dongmin mumbles.

“Me neither. My parent’s won a ski trip for two so they won’t be home for Christmas either.” Bin answers. 

Dongmin hums in acknowledgement resting his cheek against Bin’s leg eyes slipping closed for the umpteenth time since he got home.

“That’s nice for them. We can celebrate together then. Dinner, stockings, the whole shebang. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Yeah. I think that it would.”

They’re silent for a while, Bin giving up on the towel in favour of running his fingers through Dongmin’s hair which is also just as soft as he’d anticipated it to be. He feels Dongmin’s breath evening out against his thigh. It feels oh so domestic Dongmin seated on the floor swaddled up in Bin’s blanket, back pressed against the couch between Bin’s legs. And Bin running his fingers through Dongmin’s hair, coaxing him to sleep.

With hot chocolate mugs empty and assurance that Dongmin is sound asleep from the soft little noises that he’s making Bin calls on ever single moment of grace in his life. Gently he gets off the couch and walks to Dongmin’s side. He makes a noise of discontent at the lose of warmth but he doesn’t wake up. Bin then gently scoops Dongmin up into his arms. It’s a little bit of a struggle with Dongmin being taller than him and everything but Bin tries not to jostle him too much. Then, as carefully as he can, he carries Dongmin into his room and places him on his bed, still swaddled in his blanket.

Bin looks down at the boy all tucked into his bed and smiles. He reaches down and brushes the hair away from Dongmin’s eyes before turning to leave the room. He really is fucked. 

Before he is actually able to leave the room he hears his name mumbled from deep within the blanket cocoon an the bed. 

“Bin…”

“Yeah?”

“Lets go get a tree tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Bin says with a smile before making his way to his own room and collapsing into his bed. He lets the events of the evening wash over him and all of a sudden it feels like someone spread pop rocks all over the palm of his hands and his blood feel like its been replaced with champagne. All that worry that had been tying his muscles into knots leaks out of him and is replaced with adoration and this odd giddy happiness that he doesn’t think he’s ever felt before. The hour or tow that he’d been able to hold Dongmin felt like a trail run of what it would be like if the actually dated. Like a game demo and now he has to decide whether he wants to pay for the full game. And he does. He absolutely does but he’s not totally sure if he’ll be able to afford it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so i wrote another chapter. the ending part was partially inspired by ([this post](http://asterocky.tumblr.com/post/154303250665/asterocky-eunwoo-the-type-to-be-decorating-the)) by the wonderful asterocky on tumblr! go follow them if you love astro!!! also i have big plans for the end of december into the new year so i hope y'all stay tuned for that!!! anyways, Happy Holidays to everyone and Happy New Years if i don't post anything else before then!!!! I wish all the best for you all and hopeful 2017 is kind to you <3

Bin wakes to warm hands shaking him gently. He opens his eyes slowly and is immediately confronted with the face that had kept him awake all night.

“Finally. I’ve been trying to wake you up for, like, twenty minutes.” Dongmin says, letting go of Bin’s shoulder and heading to the window to throw open the curtains. The morning sunlight glints off all the fresh snow, blinding Bin. He blinks groggily before burrying his face back under his blankets. 

“No no no. You have to get up.” Dongmin scolds walking over to pull the blankets off of Bin’s head.

“Why…” He whines, shivering at the sudden cold air. “I thought we were done with exams and getting up early…”

“We are but we agreed to get a Christmas tree and I want to get to the farm before all the good ones are gone.” Dongmin grabs Bin’s wrist and tugs insistently until Bin finally concedes and hauls himself out of bed.

 

 

An hour later sees them pulling into the parking lot of the tree farm, Bin still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, trailing a little ways behind Dongmin. He can practically feel the excitement rippling of his roommate in waves as they make there way into the grove of trees. Bin points to the first tree he sees and asks,

“How about this one?”

“No. There aren’t enough branches. Where will we hang all the ornaments?” Dongmin has a point so Bin concedes and continues following his roommate while he inspects each tree. 

Any hope Bin had of returning to the warmth of his bed dwindles quickly as Dongmin vetoes the sixth tree Bin points out. 

“Why are you being so picky about this. It’s just a tree.” He asks after about two hours of trudging through the snow. He can’t feel his toes anymore and the saw that he’s been lugging around is starting to get really heavy. 

“It’s not just a tree!” Dongmin says, gnawing violently on his bottom lip, a nervous habit that he’d picked up all the way back in high school. It was one of the first things Bin had really _noticed_ about him “It’s _our tree_. It has to be perfect.” He finds another tree to inspect and begins to circle, checking it from every angle. Bin sighs fondly. He steps toward Dongmin and grabs his hand pulling his attention from the tree. He tugs gently until his roommate turns to face him then he grabs his other hand. 

“I really don’t think that having the perfect tree is going to make Christmas any better or any worse. It’s about having fun with people that you care about. Don’t stress yourself out so much about this.”

Even through two layers of gloves, Bin can feel the warmth of the weight of Dongmin’s hands in his. 

“But we can keep looking until we find the right tree if you really think its gonna make your Christmas better.” Bin says, running his thumbs over the backs of Dongmin’s hands.

Dongmin sighs and drops his head. He makes no move to disconnect his and Bin’s hands but instead squeezes them a little tighter. 

“I’m sorry. You must be cold and I didn’t even think… Sorry.” He shakes his head a little. “I guess I’m just kinda nervous. This is the first Christmas I’ve ever spent without my parents and I just want to prove that I can do this on my own.”

“Well, you’re not on your own. I’ll help you make sure that we have the best Christmas ever, okay?” Dongmin nods and smiles at Bin.

“Alright, now lets pick out a tree.”

 

 

After their talk the tree picking goes much quicker. After about ten minutes Dongmin finds a tree that he deems “absolutely perfect.” It’s tall and thin with lots of dense branches lined with rich green needles. The trunk is a little crooked near the top and theres a bald patch at the bottom of one side. They saw down the tree and drag it to Dongmin’s truck, paying for it quickly and then heading home. They stop at a couple of stores on the way back in order to get some ornaments and lights. Dongmin also insists that they purchase a star for the top of the tree. 

When they finally arrive home Dongmin hops out of the truck, all of his excitement from earlier back in full force. He grabs the ornaments and heads into the house leaving Bin to haul the tree inside on his own. 

When he finally gets it in the front door he sees Dongmin sitting on the floor setting up the tree stand. When Dongmin looks up Bin glares at him half heartedly, face flushed from exertion. He still can’t feel his toes but now he’s sweating as well.

“Sorry! Sorry, I just got excited.” Dongmin exclaims rushing to Bin’s side and taking on some of the trees weight. They wrestle the tree into the living room and into the tree stand with a great deal of difficulty. Bin holds the tree upright while Dongmin saws off some of the lower branches and secures the trunk in the stand.

“Okay, you can let go, I think.” Dongmin says and Bin lets go of the tree. It wobbles a little before it’s weight settles in the stand. Bin collapses gracelessly onto the floor, hardwood cool against his sweaty back. He sighs in relief.

It’s short lived though because he feels something nudging his thigh insistently. He lifts his head to see Dongmin standing above him, face flushed , poking his thigh with his foot. 

“Aren’t you gonna help me decorate?” He says with a pout, hair falling over his eyes, clumped together with sweat. It’s oddly cute and Bin tries not to be beguiled. 

“Nuh-uh. I dragged the tree all the way in here from the truck so you can decorate.” 

“Binnie…” Dongmin whines, nudging his thigh a couple more times before giving up with a glare. Bin can’t really take him seriously though, looking all grumpy and ruffled. The pink flush on his face hasn’t even started to fade and Bin just thinks that he looks adorable.

“Fine.” Dongmin huffs. “At least help me unbox all these lights.” He tosses a couple of boxes of Christmas lights to Bin who sits up to open them. Dongmin starts in on the ornaments, expertly peeling the tape off the boxes and opening them so that he could see everything that he’s working with. 

A few minutes later and he has all of his boxes opened and spread around on the living room floor. Dongmin turns to check on Bin’s progress with the lights.

“Bin, what the hell!”

Bin looks up from the knotted mess of lights in his lap sheepishly. Somehow, not only has he managed to get all three boxes of lights tangled together but he’s got himself twisted up in the mess.

“They came coiled in the box! How the hell did you even manage this?” Dongmin asks incredulously. 

“I…I honestly have no idea…” He does have an idea. He had been watching Dongmin move with careful determination as he’d unboxed every set of ornaments. He had been watching Dongmin’s face light up every time he had seen a new set of ornaments glittering in their box. He had been watching Dongmin being the most beautiful, wonderful person he’d ever seen in his short eighteen years of being alive.

He looks back down to the mess in his lap bewilderedly. Dongmin sighs and plops himself onto the ground in front of Bin taking the cluster from his lap and making quick work of finding the end. 

“Hold onto this and don’t let go.” He says, handing the end to Bin. Then he begins to search for the other end. He finds it just as quickly as the first one and starts to untangle the mess.

He works in silence, Bin watching his brow furrow and smooth as he works through the knots. Eventually, Bin decides to play some Christmas music through his phone, being very careful not to let go of the end Dongmin had given him. 

Dongmin begins to hum along with the soft crooning spilling from Bin’s phone speakers. His fingers brush along Bin’s neck as he carefully unwraps the cords from around him. They are such feather light touches that Bin starts to become hyper aware. He’s awfully thankful that he’s wearing a long sleeved sweater because every time Dongmin’s fingers brush against him he can feel little goose bumps rising on his arms. 

The sun has almost sunk all the way below the horizion line when the strings of lights finally lay, untangled, across their laps. Dongmin takes the first end from Bin and leans over him to plug it into the outlet behind him. Bin breathes in at the precise wrong moment, inhaling his roommates scent. He smells like pine and wood and somehow still like fresh snow even though they’ve been inside for well over an hour now. And then under all that theres the sleepy, sweet smell that Bin has become so familiar with, though he’s never smelled it anywhere but on Dongmin. Bin has always been praised for his excellent olfactory senses and this is absolutely the best thing he’s ever smelled.

When Dongmin finally gets the lights plugged in, all the little lightbulbs blink on causing tiny pinpricks of light to shine against their skin and their clothes. Dongmin leans back settling cross legged in front of Bin, knees touching. He picks up one of the strands of lights and holds it up to examine the little bulbs with curiosity. The soft, white light glows against his skin, illuminating the bridge of his nose and his cheeks bones, putting little pinpricks of starlight in his eyes. Bin is as enraptured with Dongmin as Dongmin is with the lights.

Dongmin sets the lights back in his lap and looks at Bin with a happy smile. The stars are still there in his eyes.

Bin doesn’t even think about what he’s doing before his body is already in action, moving forward into Dongmin’s space. His brain doesn’t even register that he might be making a mistake. It only registers what he wants. He presses his lips to Dongmin’s and its soft and warm and Bin vaguely registers the crooning of some old jazz singer filtering out from his phone. And that’s really all it is. Just a press of lips because then Bin’s brain is finally catching up to his body and he’s pulling back as quickly as he can, horror and embarrassment etched across his face.

“Oh my God. Dongmin, I’m so, so sorry. Please, don’t be mad. We can just, I don’t know, pretend that this never happened. And we can just keep things the way that they are now. I just… Dongmin…?”

While Bin had been trying his best to apologize Dongmin had only brought his fingers up to touch his lips, brow furrowed. He didn’t look angry at all. More like he was trying to figure out a particularly difficult math problem. He lets his hand fall into his lap. 

“Can you do it again?” He asks, timidly, chewing on his bottom lip and raising his eyes to look at Bin.

“Huh…?” Bin asks, and its honestly all the intelligence his can muster right now. Because he kissed Dongmin. He kissed Dongmin and Dongmin is not running away. Or yelling. He’s not disgusted and he’s not laughing it off. What Dongmin is asking is for Bin to kiss him again. And Bin doesn’t even have to mental faculties to give him an answer.

Evidently Bin takes to long to answer because Dongmin’s lip chewing is becoming violent and his hands are fidgeting and he stuttering out,

“I mean, obviously you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought, since you kissed me first that you might want to. But we can all way just forget about it—“

“I don’t want to forget about it.” Bin interrupts, finally pulling himself together enough to answer Dongmin.

“I- uh. I would like to kiss you again. If your sure that you want to kiss me again? I don’t want you to feel like you have to—“ It feels odd and formal falling out of Bin’s mouth. 

“I’m sure.” It’s Dongmin who interrupt this time. All trace of nervousness is gone from his voice, although he’s still fidgeting with his fingers in his lap. 

“Okay.”

The song thats playing on Bin’s phone fades out and there is a beat of silence. Neither one of them makes any attempt to move. They both just sit their watching the other. Finally Dongmin gets fed up as a new song starts.

“Are you gonna kiss me?” He asks. Bin blushes.

“Don’t rush me! I’m nervous…”

“You didn't seem nervous before.”

“Well I wasn’t really thinking about it then. Now I am.”

“Then just… don’t think.”

Bin had failed to realize that while they had been having this conversation Dongmin had been inching closer and closer. When he does notice, Dongmin is barely more than a couple inches from him, knees resting on top of Bin’s, practically in his lap. Bin lets out a shaky breath and he feels his lips quiver in anticipation and nervousness. His eyes flutter closed and he feels Dongmin moving forward, closing the space between them,

Only to swerve and press a kiss onto the tip of Bin’s nose. 

Bin’s eyes snap open only to be met with Dongmin’s wide, shit eating grin.

“I hate you. Capital H, Hate.” Bin says, squinting at his roommates whose grin only stretches wider.

“No you don’t.” Dongmin quips back before swooping in to peck Bin on the cheek. 

As Dongmin is pulling away Bin surges forward, fed up with the teasing. Dongmin falls back onto his hands with Bin practically in his lap now. Bin’s hand are braced on either side of Dongmin’s waist and their noses brush every time either one of them shifts in the slightest. At this distance Bin is finally able to pinpoint what exactly that sleepy sweet smell is. Underneath all of the outdoors smells from the tree farm Dongmin smells like cream and coffee and warmth. He smells like stars and night time. Like everything and nothing all at once. The ever present twinkle still sparkles in the depths of his eyes and Bin is starting to think that its not coming from the Christmas lights at all. That it’s genetic or something. 

Finally, finally Bin presses his lips to Dongmin’s, who lets out a tiny gasp before letting his wide eyes slide shut. Bin embraces the warmth of being so close, revels in the slide of his lips against Dongmin’s. He can feel the slight scratch of chapped skin against his. It’s a nice reminder that Dongmin is real and not the actual embodiment of perfection. 

Bin nudges the seem of Dongmin’s lips with his tongue, just to see what would happen. Dongmin parts his lips immediately and lifts his hand to tangle in the short hairs at the nape of Bin’s neck. Their tongues tangle and slide against each other slicking their lips with saliva. Bin pulls back a little retracting his tongue to nibble at Dongmin’s bottom lip. Theres movement and then Bin’s world is shifting and when he regains his bearings he’s lying on his back and Dongmin is hovering over him, panting slightly. Bin watches as his roommates tongue darts out and slides across his spit slicked lips. He lets his legs fall open a little more, giving Dongmin room to crawl closer. His thighs bracket Dongmin’s hips and he hold his hand out for Dongmin to take. His roommate entwines their fingers together before moving to kiss Bin again.

They stay like that for a while, just kissing and holding hands until the two of them start to get drowsy. Dongmin eventually settles himself on Bin’s chest, fingers still intertwined, placing soft, sleepy kisses against his neck and the edges of his jaw. Basically anywhere he can reach without moving to much. 

“The lights are all tangled again.” Dongmin says. It’s more of a sleepy sigh than anything. Bin hums in acknowledgement, dropping a peck onto the crown of Dongmin’s head. He looks down at the lights that lay across and around them, seemingly impossibly tangled once again.

“Oh no. I guess we’ll just have to stay here.” He says, voice dripping with mock disappointment. He feels Dongmin’s chuckles vibrate through his own chest until he’s giggling along softly.

“Oh no, indeed.” Dongmin responds with the same mocking lilt to his voice as he nuzzles his face further into the warmth of Bin’s skin.

Bin feels Dongmin take in a huge breath, his chest pressing impossibly closer. Then he feels the warm breath exhaled in a huff against his neck as the body thats pressed tightly to his chest deflates a little. Dongmin squeezes Bin’s hand a little tighter.

“Are you comfortable?” The sleepy mumble is barely understandable with how Dongmin’s lips are pressed against Bin’s neck, but he gets the gist.

In all honesty, Dongmin is kind of heavy on his chest and very warm, making Bin a little sweaty. The hardwood floor his kind of hurting his hips and he’s sure he’s going to be suffering from some pretty nasty back pain in the morning if they fall asleep here. But with the feeling of Dongmin’s sleepy kisses against his neck and his warm, slightly clammy hand entwined with his own, he can’t really bring himself to care. 

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell with me! thegarbagecan.tumblr.com!!


End file.
